An internal combustion engine with exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) flows a specified amount of EGR based on the current operating conditions. However, the EGR is often controlled with multiple coupled levers—for example with a variable geometry turbocharger (VGT) and an EGR valve. Decoupling algorithms exist that allow EGR systems to reach equilibrium at designed operating points. However, the levers may have varying response times and saturation points, causing deviation from the designed operating points during transients and even at some steady state points in certain conditions such as high altitude operation. Accordingly, there is a demand for further improvements in this area of technology.